The present invention relates to a display device and is particularly concerned with a display device similar to that shown in my issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,486 but representing a substantial improvement thereover particularly in respect of greatly increasing the device's speed of response to applied signals in order that the earlier invention may be adapted for television use.
A display device of the general nature with which the present invention is concerned is illustrated and described in detail in my issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,486. Because the display device of the patent, however, is slow in operation it is for that reason suitable primarily for slow moving or stationary displays.
When a display is to be created which moves rapidly, as in the case of a television picture, the device of the patent is ineffective because the photoconductor lacks sufficient response time to be effective in transferring the electrical signals to the display gas discharge.
The present invention is concerned with a display device of the general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,486, but basically modified so that the response of the device to applied signals is substantially increased.
The device of the present invention is adapted for displaying rapidly moving images and establishes the display with minimum structure and minimum electrical connections and circuitry external to the display device.
Still further, the present invention permits the making of a relatively thin flat display device sometimes referred to as a "flat image" picture display which can be used as a low cost television screen.